Prisoners and a contest
by geckogirl
Summary: Kim and Edward have been taken prisoner in a lab. Why did the neighbors have to talk to their "doctor friends" about him.Just a drabble of an idea I had for another story.I also have a contest. in the second chapter
1. Prisoners

They were going to take him away again.

He had been burning up again and there was nothing she could do.

Nothing

She could hear the footsteps of the doctors.

"Don't leave me," he said, eyes closed in pain leaning into her hand.

"I'll be right here."

"please"

That what he had meant to say that night, the night she left.

She didn't want to lose him.

She didn't want to hand him over to those scientists either.

"I love you, Edward…"

More tears as she kissed him.

Thank you.

The door opened and he was taken away.

Why couldn't she stay by his side?

Before the last man left she grabbed his arm, pleading.

He bit his lip, but gave a single nod and led her out of her white prison to be with her love.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

As she was led down the stark metal hallway she wondered just how long it had been since she had been out of that room.

Her legs were barely supporting her.

But then she heard he name called and she started sprinting towards him.

He looked so weak as he lay on the cold table.

As she rushed to his side one of the doctors looked at her curiously then to the man who brought her here.

They shrugged, continuing to look over their patient, as Kim bent down stroking her loves hair and cheek.

Useless.

After the doctor was finished they stepped back.

"What's wrong?"

"A simple fever, Miss Boggs. You should know what to do."

The girl nodded as Edward was placed back onto the stretcher and carried back to their room.

He looked so lifeless.

Thank god these people had the decency to think about their "patients"

Experiments.

Of course the scientists would want them to be in perfect condition.

She laid in the bed, next to Edward as he shivered.

He needed to cool down.

She placed a shaking hand on his forehead.

He really was burning up.

She looked at the suit.

It would the best way to cool him off.

She bit her lip.

"Edward?"

His head inclined towards hers, eyes still closed.

"You have a fever…and you need to cool down. I'm thinking I should take off your suit."

His opened.

"I'm cold."

Kim kissed him.

"I know. But you won't get any better until I can get you to cool down."

Ebony eyes disappeared from her view.

"I have to."

He nodded his head.

Sometimes it was so easy to forget that he would do whatever she wanted.

She smiled slightly.

Carefully she pulled him into an upright position, leaning his against her.

First she worked on the collar around his neck.

They came off easily and gave the girl her first glimpse of hidden skin.

Milk- white.

She had a feeling the indents in his skin would not go away anytime soon.

Next the four belts around his chest.

No problem.

She blushed as she felt the toned muscles on his chest and arms.

She wouldn't be able to get anymore of the fabric off without scissors.

Chuckling slightly to herself, she wondered if her friend would be able to cut the fabric clinging to his body.

Would he wish to rid himself of such a comfort?

No, she wouldn't do that to him.

She felt it was her fault that he had been taken away from his only home.

Taken away from his ice sculptures and gardens.

It would be selfish to think that, at least he had her, his dear Kim.

Laying him down again she took off his boots next.

She remembered something about the feet governing the temperature of the body.

His feet were perfect.

As soon as Edward felt the exposure on both his feet his pulled his legs underneath the blanket, frowning.

Her small smile brightened.

How cute.

"I know your cold, but you'll warm up soon, I promise."

The man stayed silent.

Kim laid down next to him again, cuddling against his burning body pulling one of his arms over her.

Then as she placed an arm over his waist she whispered.

"Warmer?"

"Yes, thank you."

Then as her eyes drooped she wondered if him being sick was a good thing.

They wouldn't be able to do anything if he was like this.

She had found a way to protect him, if only for the while.

"I love you," whispered the girl.

"Me too," responded the man, eyes wide open.

He wouldn't have been able to sleep, if he had that capability.

But he would be able to watch Kim, and that was enough for now.


	2. CONTEST

CONTEST

I challenge anybody to write something off of this or "Captured Innocence", a drabble, one-shot, chapter or two, poem, whatever.

Anything is acceptable.

Prizes:

- I will write a one-shot or drabble, as long as it deals with Edward Scissorhands.

- OR I will draw a fan art piece, once again as long as it involved Edward Scissorhands.

Deadline:

None.lol

I hope you guys like this idea and participate in it. I would love to see what you do with it.

Dea


End file.
